geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
The Yatagarasu
Not to be confused with Yatagarasu. 'The Yatagarasu '''is a 2.0 Medium Demon created by Manix648. It is mainly known for cool boss fight sections, but it got a lot of hate when it was revealed that most of the art in this level was copied from other levels by Nikro. Gameplay The level starts off at a sky island cube segment with a stormy background in Cube form. During this time, the text shows up explaining the behavior of the Yatagarasu, which then transitions to a cloud area UFO segment with numerous pillars and brick structures. After this, the player falls down into a stormy area with brick structures and mushrooms using the Robot and Cube forms. The Yatagarasu slowly descends from the clouds, quickly rises back up, and initiates a boss fight where the Yatagarasu shoots projectiles and dives at the player. However, the player soon escapes it. After the boss fight, the player goes to a nighttime cube segment with a city and a moon rising in the distance. However, the Yatagarasu catches up with the player again, and chases him/her throughout the city, telling the player to "stop fleeing!" After dodging the Yatagarasu's frantic attacks, the player must collect three keys, which will shoot lasers at the Yatagarasu and kill it. When the Yatagarasu is defeated, the player is sent to the Distortion World, a cube segment with insanely difficult memorization. After traversing this area, the player enters a boss fight with Mega Rayquaza, who attacks with monsters and numerous projectiles. If the player survives the onslaught, he/she charges up a laser and blasts Mega Rayquaza, finishing the level and prompting the special thanks to appear on-screen. User Coins * The first coin is located at 12%. To collect it you need to jump over the purple jump pad and push off from the blue jump orb to claim the coin, and then return to the correct path. * The second coin is located at 43%. To collect it, instead of falling onto the yellow jump pad below, jump at the last second to hit a blue jump pad on the bottom and fall up and obtain the coin. * The third and final coin is located at 68%. To collect it, instead of falling, the player must jump under the top platform, and then jump again at the very edge of that platform to fall up and claim the coin. Trivia * The password for the level is 648648. * This level is infamous for its extreme hate due to numerous copied objects. The list of the copied objects is the Yatagarasu, mountains, rain, buildings, mushrooms, brick structures, Mega Rayquaza, the city, lasers, trees, and the moon respectively. * The final boss in the level is Mega Rayquaza, one of the few legendary mega evolutions in the ''Pokémon series. Its black color scheme also indicates that it is a shiny Pokémon, a rare find in the games. * The Distortion World is based on the dimension of the same name from Pokémon Platinum Version. Walkthrough Category:Medium Demon levels Category:2.0 levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Demon levels Category:XL levels